Michaelsar12's Channel
michaelsar12 My Favorite Characters: Winnie The Pooh and Tigger The Pooh Sonic and Tails Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog The Pink Panther Baloo, Bagheera, Mowgli, and Colonel Hathi Jungle Book series Po Fu Panda Timon and Pumbaa Lion King series SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star SquarePants Horton and Morton Hears A Who! Alex the lion and Marty the zebra series Berloiz Aristocats Puffin, Speed, and Whizzer Princess series Rutt & Tuke Bear Louis and Ray Princess and The Frog Thumper and Flower 2June and Leo Einsteins Super Why, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, and Princess Presto Why Fanboy and Chum Chum Snoopy Peanuts Edmond Rock-A-Doodle Terk and Tantor Tarzan Sergeant Murphy, Huckle, Lowly and Sally Busy World of Richard Scarry B.O.B, Dr. Coacroach, and The Missing Link vs Aliens Ren and Stimpy Todd and Copper Fox & the Hound series Garfield Nemo, Bruce, Crush, Anchor, Chum, and Gil Nemo Johnny Test & Dukey Oliver & Company Skunk and Fox Fu! Devon and Cornwall for Camelot Wakko and Skippy Squirrel Animaniacs CatDog Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Oogtar and Yoshi Mario World Genie Series Manny, Sid, Buck, and Diego Age Mordecai & Rigby Show Phineas and Ferb Jimmy and Beezy Two Shoes Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looie, Augie Doggy, Doggy Daddy, Magilla Gorilla, Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling and Top Cat Ark Lark Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck Tunes: Back in Action Bonkers D. Bobcat Bonkers Finn The Human Time Mike and Sulley Inc Dug UP Tom and Jerry Adam Lyon and Jake Spidermonkey Gym Partner's a Monkey Brer Rabbit Of The South Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik (Catscratch) Bloo, Frankie, Wilt and Mac Home For Imaginary Friends Favorite Villains: Shere Khan Jungle Book Makunga Series Vlad Vladikoff and Sour Kangaroo Hears A Who Bowser Mario World Scratch, Grounder and Dr. Robotnik Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Lucias Heinous VII Two-Shoes Vanessa and Heniz Doofenshmirtz and Ferb Eduardo Home for Imaginary Friends Brer Fox Of The South Captian Hook Pan Gaston And The Beast Prince John Hood Hades Hercules Bun Bun Halloween Bash Scar Lion King Ronno 2 Roscoe and Desoto And Company Wile E. Coyote Tunes: Back in Action Bully Bobcat and Mr. Gronkle Busy World of Richard Scarry Cretaceous, Maelstrom, The Rhinos, Soto, and Rudy Age Series Kyle and Chum Chum Black Wolf And The Way To The Stars King Salazar Wish Tai Lung Fu Panda Charles Muntz, Alpha and Beta UP Dr. Facilier Princess and The Frog Big Jet Einsteins LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTERS: Rabbit Fu Mr. Potato Head Story Dot Warner Animaniacs A LIST OF MOVIE PARODIES THAT I WILL EVENTUALLY MAKE---------- Cartoon Treasure Island The Princess And The Racoon The Sword In The Stone (My Version) Bagheeraladdin And The Return Of Tai Lung Ice Age (Animal Style) Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (Animal Style) Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (Animal Style) Pound Animals and the Legend of Mufasa Bagheeraladdin And The King Of Theives The Aristowildcats Tales Of Tigger Winnie The Pooh Hears A Cartoon! The Cartoons Christmas Carol Berloiz And Company Skunks Don't Dance Cartoon Animals (Cars) Cartoon Animal Story 2 Cartoon Animal Story 3 Skunk Pan Baloo's Ark Lark Tigger Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Wild Animals, Inc. Beauty and the Beast (Michaelsar12 version) Tangled (Animal Style) Oliver And The Black Cauldron A Cartoon Animal's Life Home On The Range (Michaelsar12 style) The Skunk King Simba Hood Mowgli And The Giant Peach The Brave Little Warthog Tails' Grand Adventure: The Search For Finn the Human The Tigger Movie (My Version) Ding-A-Ling Wolf's Big Movie Meet the Robinsons (Animal Style) Finding Simba Boo-Booochio Madagascar (MichaelSar12 Style) Madagacar: Escape 2 Africa (MichaelSar12 Style) Lady and the Tramp (Michaelsar12 Style) A Wild Tale A Wild Tale 2: Skunk Goes West The Wizard of Oz (Michaelsar12 Style) Quest for Camelot (Animal Style) Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Animal Style) Kung Fu Bear 2 Cartoon Animals (Cars) 2 Hoodwinked (Animal Style) Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs Evil (Animal Style) Open Season (MichaelSar12 Style) Over The Cartoon Animals' Hedge Up (Animal Style) SKUNK-E Who Framed Skunk? Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (MichaelSar12 Version) Beauty and the Beast (MichaelSar12 Version): Fox's Magical World Tails the Fox Foxlan The Polecat of Notre Dame Boo-Booatatouile Foxahontas The Lion Princess Fox White and the Seven Kids The Skunk and the Cat Brother Lion MichaelSar12 Presents: Follow That Skunk! A Tiger in Central Park Junerella June in Wonderland CURRENTLY WORKING ON------------- The Many Adventures Of Tails The Fox Cartoon Animal Story Family Cartoon Animal Family Cartoon Animal Star Wars UP NEXT: Cartoons From Space Kung Fu Bear The Nightmare Before Tigger's Christmas Category:Michaelsar12 Category:Channels Category:magic myster show my version Category:what do villans care 10 jul 2011